poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2 Transcript
Here is the transcript for A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Harold: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!! Applejack: You know something, Y'all, I wonder what Robbie and the guys are up to this time? Twilight Sparkle: (noticing the beeping on her morpher) It's Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go see Robbie and meet with our mentors in Cyberspace. Gmerl: Not really, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded, the Data Squad Rangers never say no to a problem. Silder: Maybe if we take Billy to the Cyberspace Command Center's Lab, I think Palutena could find a way to remove them. Billy: But what if my dad finds out you're not me? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Psycho Red: You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth destroying the multiverse after all. Robbie Diaz: Destroying the Multiverse? What d'ya mean? Psycho Red: Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense. Egg-Reaper: Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the... Billy: Hey! Can you try to slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard. Numbuh 3: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too! Egg-Reaper: (laughing) Now that can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by the new and improved... and A more powerful Egg-Reaper! Soon all heroes and citizens will assimilate! Psycho Red: As you can see, more and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults. Numbuh 362: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Psycho Red: Yes, But first, there are going to be a few changes around here. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Oh no! It's starting to happen. Without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall into the ocean! The Chaos energy poured into his body, a bright light bubble expanding outwards. The bubble burst, and pure Chaos energy rocketed skywards. Standing at its source, the energy swirling and crackling around him, stood Sonic. His blue fur was now a shining yellow, and as he opened his eyes, his emerald green eyes turned the shade of rubies. Sonic was now Super Sonic. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): This time, it's personal! The episode continues with Jimmy Neutron not making anymore hesitation, he was now testing the Splitermatic Ray. Jimmy Neutron: It's finished, time to free Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. With one blast, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are new free from Egg-Reaper as they were back at the Command Center. Apple Bloom: Finally, we're free. Sweetie Belle: That was a close call. Scootaloo: Thanks, Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron: Not a problem, I'm just glad my Splitermatic Ray worked. Scootaloo: Let's go help the others stop that reaper. Not long now, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are back with their sisters. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! (as they all hugged happily) Somewhere in another area of the badlands, Nazo is seen still standing and Chaos Controls himself back to where Sonic is at and finds the blue hedgehog in his Super Form. Nazo: Oh yes. Super Sonic if I recall...If you actually believe your Super form can stop me, then you are more naive than I thought. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Ha. Then, Super Sonic shot forward, a vicious head butt colliding with Nazo. Sonic jumped on his enemy's backward trajectory, rushing past to kick Nazo skywards as the pale hedgehog came alongside. Airborne, Nazo found himself meeting Sonics left foot face first. The blow sent Nazo pummelling into the ground, Picking himself up, Nazo looked skyward, just as Super Sonic charged his trademark attack. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Super Sonic Wind! The energy blade shot down. Nazo ducked at the last moment, as the Wind sliced a rock column in half, a clean diagonal cut causing the top of the column to slide off. Nazo powered his own attack. Nazo: Chaos Torrent! Nazo's energy blast was struck by Sonics Super Homing Attack. The two energy blasts exploded, temporarily blinding Sonic. When he opened his eyes again, Nazo was rushing up to meet him. A flurry of punches and kicks were expertly blocked by both hedgehogs, Back in the air, the punches were flying thick and fast. Trying to gain the advantage, Sonic flew back a few feet. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Heh, Not bad, not bad at all. (charging up his Chaos powers. Nazo: I'll send you to hell!" (charging his own Chaos powers) The two hedgehogs crashed into each other, the two energy forces struggling to overcome one another. An ill timed punch from Sonic was blocked by Nazo, who returned the favor with a vicious hook to the gut. Specks of blood flew out of Sonics mouth as he doubled over. Clenching both fists together, Nazo smashed into Sonics back, sending the golden hedgehog back to earth. Sonic lay in a shallow crater, his Super powers gone in favor of his usual blue fur. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Ugh.. Emerl: Uh oh, this doesn't look good, guy's. As Nazo looked down on his fallen foe, Shadow suddenly appeared behind him, attempting to blindside the pale hedgehog. Ever alert, Nazo blocked the blow and smashed Shadow into the ground. The smile of Nazo's face quickly disappeared. Red Chaos energy started to dance along the edge of the crater, as the ground rumbled and a sadistic laugh erupted from the hole. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (Laughing sadistically) Playtime is over... Time to step it up. Nazo: Ugh. What is this? Then, Shadow levitated out of the hole, a golden aura flowing around his black fur. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I warned you didn't I? I'm the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog! Soon enough, The golden aura exploded, changing Shadow's black fur golden. Shadow stole a glance at Sonic, who was still trying to get his bearings after Nazo's last attack. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph. Looks like this one's for me... Nazo: Super Shadow? How redundant. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph. You have no idea what you're up against. He shot up, a shoulder embedding itself in Nazo's gut, before Shadow's fists started to take out his frustration on the pale hedgehog. Unable to block the rapid fire punches, Nazo found himself being used like a punch bag. Nazo: That's it! He just managed to duck a right fist, before grabbing Shadow's wrist. Nazo: Got him... before swinging Shadow round like an Olympic hammer and launching the super hedgehog into a cliff face. Stunned for all of two seconds, Shadow opened his eyes, an evil looking grin on his face. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I wasn't even trying... He leapt back into the fight, raining more punches on Nazo, before knocking him back a few feet. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): This is the ultimate power!" before launching hundreds of small Chaos spears at Nazo. Somehow, the pale hedgehog avoided them all, ploughing back into Shadow, Meanwhile with Sonic, he had pulled himself to his feet and had rushed off in search of power rings. He stopped a few hundred feet from Shadow's battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Yeah. Two hundred rings! Then, He looked up at the ongoing battle, a grin on his face, Back with the fight, Shadow and Nazo are still evenly matched as Nazo manages to get Shadow back to the ground, until he raised his hand out. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What? Then, Nazo prepares to fire another "Chaos Eruption", only this time, it's bigger. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Talk about humongous! As Nazo launches his attack, Shadow manages to get away and survived the shoulder barge from Nazo, Shadow caught his breath, swung round and caught Nazo on the temple with his right foot. Nazo plummeted into the ground. Shadow began charging his powers. Lightning flashed as Chaos energy gathered in Shadow's outstretched palms. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're going straight to hell! Then, He started unleashing dozens of blinding white energy blasts at Nazo. Every one hit home, forming a Chaos energy bubble pinning Nazo to the ground. Shadow swung his hand back charging his own signature move. Yellow Chaos energy formed a ball in his hand. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Chaos…Spear! The energy bolt flew deadly and straight from Shadow, striking the pulsating white energy bubble at its base. The point of impact blew up in a blast of green light, the concussion wave nearly knocking Sonic back off his feet. When the blast died down, Nazo pulled himself out of the rubble, bruised and battered. As Sonic and Shadow looked on, Nazo's wounds healed almost instantly. Sonic charged up again. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Now it's time to get serious! Then, a familiar golden glow erupted around him and Super Sonic flew off to join his team mate. Sora: Let's go help Sonic and Shadow, Everyone. Emerl: Right, Sora. It's Morphin Time! (activates his morpher and pulls out the Dino Black Shadow Charger) Dino Charger, Ready! (click it and insert it) Voice Command: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Then, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Manic and Sonia: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Marty, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! As they all morphed, they begin to give Sonic and Shadow a helping hand. Shadow, on the other hand, was livid. His Chaos Spear should have finished Nazo off, yet the pale hedgehog was still alive. Chaos energy began to roar through his veins. His eyes began top glow red. However, an incoming voice interrupted him. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey Shadow. Chill out! As he looked, Two ring canisters flew through the air, caught deftly by Shadow. He looked at Super Sonic who now hovered next to him. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Getting serious, huh? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Come on, This is nothing! Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Huh. He doesn't give up, does he? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey... What if we use Light Speed Attack? Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Heh. You never cease to surprise me... With that, both super hedgehogs dived into a stationary spin dash. Nazo: What now? As the Chaos energy flowed to them, building their combined power. Suddenly the energy exploded and both hedgehogs were upright again, glowing brighter than ever. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Shall we get going? Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): BLAST AWAY! The two hedgehogs shot past Nazo, who had to do a double take. The two golden hedgehogs began shooting past him in random directions. His eyes flitted back and forth, the first signs of worry creeping onto his face. Nazo: What's happening? I can't follow their movements!? As the two blurs shot back and forth, Nazo could hear their taunts. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Check out my speed now! Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Just watch this. Suddenly, Sonic drove his foot into the side of Nazo's head, sending his foe flying back. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Too easy! Then, before shooting past Nazo and kicking him into the air. At the apex of his ascent, Shadow's foot slammed into Nazo's back, sending him spiraling back down to earth. The two super hedgehogs began playing a game of keepy-up, kicking and punching Nazo back and forth. Then both swung a foot, both collided with Nazo, who was sent flying into the ground. Meanwhile, Knuckles' eyes flickered open. Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Where am I? But before his eyes fell on a familiar, yet sinister image. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Tails! Then Knuckles rushed over. Tails was bloodied and charred, with a scorched hole through his stomach from Nazo's attack. Knuckles held his palms to Tails' head and focused the power of the Master Emerald. A green glow bathed Tails as his wounds healed and disappeared. The fox's eyes flew open, a smile appearing on his face. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): That's the spirit Tails! Knuckles helped his young friend to his feet. Suddenly, Tails pointed into the sky. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): There's Sonic! Knuckles looked up, to see Nazo battling Super Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Alright! As Sonic appeared, punching Nazo and hurled him skyward, where an energy blast from Shadow sent him flying laterally. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic! Then, Sonic gave the thumbs up. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Got it! Sonic rushed upward, out of the atmosphere until Mobius lingered beneath him like blue and green behemoth. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're finished! Sonic curled up into a spin dash and hurtled back to earth. As he passed through the atmosphere, he became a flaming ball, like a deadly spinning comet heading towards the planets surface, Nazo had just picked himself up and aimed his palm at Shadow, preparing to fire an energy blast. Shadow smiled and pointed up. As Nazo's attention was drawn skyward, Sonics foot smashed into the pale hedgehog's skull. Nazo was sent to ground with so much force that rock and dust was sent into space. The crater was half a mile wide, and just as deep. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Nazo. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (Whistles) That was tight! (He cheered as he pounded fists with Shadow) Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Perfect as always! Then both used Chaos control to get to the edge of the crater. There, they made a shocking discovery. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): He's gone! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic! As Sonic looked up, and saw Tails and Knuckles coming into land. Sonic reverted back to his natural blue colour, and tears appeared in his eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Tails? Knuckles? No more words were passed as the three friends celebrated being together again. Standing to one side, Shadow let his own super aura drop, and he smiled to himself, Just then, Sonics ear twitched there was a dimensional crystal covered in light hovers over as Sora picked it up. Alice Diaz: Hey look, it's a dimensional crystal. Rigby: Really, what's it do? Then, everyone else took a quick look at it and begins to examines it. Android 18: What do think of it, 17? Android 17: Hmm. it kind of looks like the same one that the others used when they were fighting against Zamasu. Sora: Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going... Psycho Red: That's right. As Sora gasps, Psycho Red was there ready to settle a score with the rangers. Lucina: Psycho Red! So, he laughs evilly in hopes to triumph against them. Psycho Red: Did you really think after that battle with Nazo, he would give up oh so easily? Sora: You were testing us. Psycho Red: And you passed. Congratulations, Rangers! You're ready now... ready to take on one of my greatest plans. (To Emerl) You will need to follow your memories, Black Ranger, Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special. Marty McFly: You mean Numbuh 1, Grim, and everyone else? Psycho Red: You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Black Ranger. Emerl: Why me? Psycho Red: You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot. Emerl: The light within darkness... Psycho Red: (holds out his hand) Would you like me to give you a hint? Soon enough, Emerl thinks for a minute. Karone Hammond: Say, Emerl... do you need it? But, Sora has to silenced everyone for that troubled situation. Sora: Emerl's gonna figure it out for himself. If you're in our way--- Rigby: (jumps in front of Sora) Don't worry, Sora! We'll take care of him! Psycho Red: (snickers) Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Data Squad Black Ranger. As Rigby had to stop him, he kicked him away from the other rangers. Psycho Red: But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. As Psycho Red disappears, he snatch up the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): He's got the emeralds! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What?! As the four companions looked on, a trans-dimensional portal appeared as Psycho Red went inside, leaving everyone behind. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What's next? Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Now what do we do? Then, Shadow had to be sure they'd prevail against Psycho Red. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): We have to get him, no matter what. Alright? So, Sonic had to take that suggestion. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Okay then... Let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the REAL POWER OF CHAOS CONTROL! Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): OKAY! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I'm ready! Emerl: So are we, let's go! The four friends and the rangers gathered together. Shadow raised his hand and closed his eyes and in a flash, everyone were gone, heading into their final showdown with Psycho Red. With no time to waste, the other Data Squad Rangers had to try and save Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have got to save Robbie while we still can. Rainbow Dash: Hold on, Robbie, help is on it's way. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go, hurry! So, they took off with the rest of the KND. A ship heads off from the Moon Base, headed for Earth. Robbie watches it from a window. Robbie Diaz: Well, isn't this just the perfect Sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some halfwit kid, then out of our enemies, Psycho Red takes over the Kids Next Door, and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a Halloween costume. Grim: It's not a costume! I am the Grim Reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah? Well why don't you use your power to open that door and get us out of here? Then, as the door swings open, Robbie notices the door is open and blinks before turning to Grim, who shrugs. Numbuh 5: (darting in) Robbie, Numbuh 1! Am I glad to see you. Everybody's gone crazy around here! an aside And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore? Robbie Diaz: Never mind him. Let's go! (rush off) Grim: Wait! Take me with you. I can help. Numbuh 5: With what? A crash diet plan? Robbie Diaz: (coming back) Hold on. Psycho Red is one of our enemies, so why would you help us? Grim: Because I'm sick of everyone and their aunt, Trixie always taking me scythe! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can fight the Egg-Reaper and Psycho Red. I'll get me scythe, and you'll get your friends back. Numbuh 5: Forget that fool, let's go... Robbie Diaz: Hold on... I think Grim wanted to us fight and that's why he showed us where the Egg-Reaper was. For some reason, he needs us to defeat him and get back his scythe, so it's up to us to make his wish come true, Grim is our friend and there's no way I'm turning my back on a friend! Then, Numbuh 1 begins to vouch for Robbie's suggestions. Numbuh 1: I believe he has a point, Right now we need all the help we can get. You go find Numbuh 362, Abby. Robbie, Grim and I will take care of everything planetside. Numbuh 5: (fishing in her gown) Well, you'll be needing these then. (pulls out a pair of Numbuh 1's sunglasses) Numbuh 1: (taking them) Right. So. (putting them on) Let's do this. Grim: (unimpressed) Sunglasses? Are you going to a fight or a fashion show? Robbie Diaz: (holding out his hand) Just get on with it. Grim: (sinister) If you say so. So, he extends the Bone of Barnacles, and Robbie grabs on. Tentacles extend from the bone and wrap around him, and he screams as Grim laughs evilly. Grim: Oh, I forgot to mention. This might hurt a bit. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Pit and Palutena brought Donkey Kong and Krystal for their help. Lady Palutena: Donkey Kong, Krystal, I'm glad to have you two come to Cyberspace. Pit: Yeah, thanks for coming in short notice. Donkey Kong: No problem at all, Pit. (To Palutena) So uh... Palutena, what's going on with everyone else? Lady Palutena: Robbie Diaz, the other rangers along with the KND are in need of help. Krystal: What can we do to help, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Lord Beerus, Whis, the morphers. Whis: Of course, Lady Palutena. Lord Beerus: Why do I even bother? As the two morphers were brought out, Palutena bestowed each one of them. Lady Palutena: Donkey Kong, the Brown Data Squad Morpher goes to you. Donkey Kong: Awesome, I can get used to this. Pit: And Krystal, the Tabuu Data Squad Morpher is yours. Krystal: This is perfect, thank you. Back down there on Earth at the Egg Fleet, the Egg-Reaper was cutting a swath through a suburb. Egg-Reaper: Assimilate! Assimilate! Billy: (singing) Na na na na na na na na na! (as the reaper stops and stands still, confused) La la la la la la la la la! Egg-Reaper: (annoyed) Would you stop that!?!?! Ugh! I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place! Suddenly, a Data Squad Mega Ship zooms towards it. A door on its bottom opens, and a large yellow ball of metal drops out. It lands a few miles away from the watching reaper, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, a Prototype Megazord is seen. Jimmy Neutron: With a quick distraction, we might have a chance to help our friends. Mandy: (inside the robot, annoyed) What kind of acronym is that? Cindy Vortex: (testy) Well, Mandy, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe we could've come up with a better one! Billy: Hiya, Mandy! Did you come to assimimamamamalaminate? Or whatever it is we're doing? Mandy: No, Billy. You're in the way of Psycho Red's world domination. So we're taking you down. Billy: Oh. Okay. Egg-Reaper: Then let's fight! As the reaper leaps forward and launches energy at the robot using its scythe. The robot blocks each attempt and leaps upwards and back. The flower on the robot's chest extends, begins to spin, and fires mustard straight onto the torso of the Egg-Reaper. Egg-Reaper: (rubbing at the spot) Aw, man! I just cleaned this cloak! Scootaloo: (worried) Our mustard blasts aren't having any effect! Mandy: (disturbed) You're firing mustard? That thing's a hideous supernatural force of science, not a bratwurst! What happened to the lasers Digit ordered? At one of the KND labs, a laser is being used to cut a sausage. Numbuh 74.239: Say, this laser cuts through bratwurst pretty nicely! Heh heh. With a flash of green light, the Data Squad Rangers and the four Mobians appeared on the surface of this dimensions earth, Sonic took a deep breath in whilst surveying his surroundings. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): So this is another earth in this dimension, What a peaceful place. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): No time for messing around! Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic! Back on the battlefield, the Prototype Megazord lands in a three-point stance. The Delightful Reaper fires two shots. Egg-Reaper: Hi-ya! The robot deflects the first but takes some damage from the second. Mandy: Hypersonic Boomerang, go! The boomerang extends, and the robot throws it like a boomerang. The Delightful Reaper turns around, and the it glances off of its' tushie. Mandy: What the– Jimmy Neutron: Prepare for impact! The boomerang slams into the robot's face, knocking it backwards. It flies through the air and lands heavily. Egg-Reaper: (standing over it) You. Will. A. Sim. Ma. La– Robbie Diaz: Hey! The reaper stops and turns around. Behind them is a new reaper–a giant, cloakless skeleton with armor made of bones. Inside the skull that functions as its' head sits a boy, firmly ensconced within its' strong jawbone. In its' right hand is a giant sword, likewise made of bone, and in its' left is a shield that is Grim's head. Behind it flutters a cape as black as the foulest liquid and as dark as the most horrific nightmare. Robbie Diaz: You, with the pants! Grim: I've come for me scythe. Numbuh 1: And I've come to rescue the Kids Next Door! Billy: And I've come for the all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast! The battlefield falls silent. Billy's skull looks around at his silent, grumpy, assimilate comrades. Billy: But, since there's no pancakes... Egg-Reaper: RAAAAAHHHH! The Egg-Reaper charges. Seeing this, the Skeleton Samurai likewise runs towards it, screaming. Sword meets scythe with a loud clang. When they meet, one is driven backwards and knocked to the ground, while the other continues to charge. The one on the ground raises a shield, and the other's weapon clanks against it. Grim: Hey, watch it! (The handle of his scythe hits him again.) Ow, my nose! (Another hit.) Would! (Smash.) You! (Whap!) Do! (Whack!) Something! Robbie Diaz: Sorry! Still getting used to this armor. Numbuh 1: Together, on three. As the Egg-Reaper attacks, The samurai rolls out of the way. Robbie, Numbuh 1 and Grim: One! Two! Three! Cone! Of! Bone! The samurai points his sword at his opponent, unleashing a machine-gun barrage of bones. The reaper screams and turns his hiney towards the onslaught, allowing the pants to take the brunt of the damage. The rear end of the pants swell, and the reaper bends forward. Billy: (spotting something on a roof) Ooh! (The Egg-Reaper picks it up.) A bacon sandwich! Is anyone gonna eat this? (He eats it happily as the rest of the assimilated look at him angrily. Only then does he notice the bone barrage.) Hey! Who's shooting bones at my butt? Numbuh 1: scared Our attacks aren't working! Grim: It's those pants! intrigued I know those pants. Grim had a flashback. He is sitting on the couch next to Billy's father. Harold is wearing the lucky pants. Harold: Yep! These are my lucky pants all right. I wore these babies the night I got engaged to Gladys. Grim: You call that lucky? Harold: Heck no! They're lucky 'cause they're immune to lasers, supernatural energies and mustard. Then, the Egg-Reaper. Egg-Reaper: A-SIM-MA-LATE!!! Grim blocks the scythe again, but this time the blade comes perilously close to piercing the head of the samurai. This time, the reaper grinds against the shield of the samurai, hoping to break through. Grim: (straining to hold up) It's too strong! Egg-Reaper: ASSIMILATE!!! ASSIMILATE!!! Then, Psycho Red comes up behind it. Grim: Psycho Red! You're our only hope. You've got to pants the reaper! It's the only way to defeat it! Psycho Red: Actually, I've got a much better idea. (He taps the Egg-Reaper on the shoulder.) Egg-Reaper: ASSIMIL–hmm? The reaper turns around and looks at Psycho Red, standing on the Master Emerald, with all seven Chaos Emeralds on their pedestals, a confident smirk on his face as he looked at the new arrivals. The gang ran to the Battle ship. Goku: Hey, you guy's! ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Psycho Red! Psycho Red: You're too late Sonic! I have all the emeralds and the alter, With these elements, I will annihilate this planet! I am pure chaos! Lightning flashed as dark ominous clouds began to gather overhead. Psycho Red: Every time this pathetic planet has drawn on negativity of the emeralds, Beings like Nazo began to form, Until it was too much for the emeralds to suppress. ???, ???. Psycho Red: With the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, I will go beyond the strength of a god! Perfect Chaos is nothing compared to me! (To Robbie) Red Ranger, listen well, Everyone and everything in every dimension you know is now coming to an end. Now then... you shall watch as you will witness the raw power, OF CHAOS! Then, Psycho Red destroyed the Egg-Reaper in a few seconds until it exploded, as grim's scythe was now in his hands as the bright streaks of Chaos energy shot out from Emerald to Emerald, effectively penning Psycho Red within the altar. A bright light erupted from the Master Emerald, as he started to glow gold. Before the eyes of the four companions, the his ranger form changed into four in an X shape. The quills on his head shifted, two pointing down on either side of the hedgehog's face, while the remaining four grew slightly in length. Gold rings, similar to Shadow's, appeared on Nazo's wrists and ankles. All the while, Nazo's evil laugh echoed across other worlds and down to the planet's surface. The sea below Angel Island from Sonic's world was stirred up by the Chaos energy, sending mild shockwaves across Station Square. People ran for shelter as buildings shook. Huddles together within the city stood Amy Rose and Cream, both terrified by the earthquakes and the manic laughter ringing through the air. Amy Rose: (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) Sonic! As quickly as the storm had built up, it died down again. Standing on the altar was a different Nazo. His pale fur was now a dark maroon. His once blue eyes had turned yellow, the iris' glowing red. His voice, now darker and more sinister, seemed to hiss as he spoke. Goku: This power, it's amazing! Vegeta: What! Psycho Red has a new form!? Psycho Gold: (laughing evilly) At last. My transformation is complete. Then, he started looking at his new form as he was impressed. Psycho Gold: I know Gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position atop the pecking order. (pointed a finger at his foes) And for the last moments of your feeble lives, let's keep the name simple as well, you shall call me, the Golden Reaper, but you may refer to me as Psycho Gold, of course I hope you realize this iteration has far more to it than a shimmering new facade. Robbie Diaz: I noticed, to be honest, you're more powerful than I was expecting as well, Psycho Red and it's definitely got my heart beating a few ticks faster. Psycho Gold: This is going to be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I've had enough! So, Sonic powered up as he burst into Super Form. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Just who do you think you are anyway? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey, come on now, Don't do it Sonic!" Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're mine! As Super Sonic flew through the air, fist raised. He swung with all his might and connected, but Psycho Red didn't even flinch. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What? Unable to comprehend what just happened, Sonic swung a powerful kick, connecting with thin air as Psycho Red disappeared. The golden villain reappeared thirty feet higher up in the air. Sonic quickly brought himself level with his enemy. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You're gonna pay for this! Sonic ducked into a super charged spin dash and hurtled towards Nazo. Nazo stopped the still spinning Sonic with one hand, a cocky smile on his face. A blast of black energy shot out the hand, blasting Sonic back to earth. Sonic, bloodied and bruised, could almost sense the ground rushing up to meet him… …when a gloved black hand caught his wrist, stopping his freefall by a couple of meters. Shadow glared at his rival, hovering himself on his jet shoes. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Your weakness disgusts me. As he dropped Sonic to the ground. He then continued his ascent, coming level with Psycho Red. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I'll show you the ultimate power! Super Shadow burst into life, firing a huge energy blast at him. With grim's scythe on one hand, Psycho Red swatted the blast to the side, exploding like a golden firework. Shadow growled with frustration before launching himself forward. Super Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Chaos…Control! Then, Shadow used his Chaos Control as he disappears, but Psycho Red didn't move, but his eyes flashed, Shadow was frozen in midair, his own Chaos Control being slowed down by Nazo's unnatural powers. Holding one hand out, Nazo fired a black energy blast at point blank, sending Shadow crashing into the ground. Nazo just laughed at how easily he was throwing the two hedgehogs around, On the ground, amidst the rubble and dust, Shadow's eyes began to glow a sinister red. The two golden energy rings on his wrists popped off, unleashing his true power. With a Chaos fueled roar, Shadow's inner Chaos energy burst to the surface, his golden aura replaced by an angry red. Knuckles looked on, the worry evident in his voice. Yoshi: Huh, what's going on? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): There's something wrong with Shadow! As he continued to power up, the entire battleship started to shake. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) Shadow! Have you lost your mind? Then, Psycho Red just stood there and watched as Shadow's evil laugh rang out. Knuckles the Echidna: That's going to far! Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Chaos… He disappeared, reappearing a second later, his hand clamped round his throat, slamming the golden villain into the ground. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): …BLAST! The scarlet energy blast moved out with blinding speed, engulfing nearly the whole ship, When it subsided, Shadow was covered in sweat, doubled over at the bottom of a huge crater. The two golden energy rings reappeared on his wrists as he caught his breath. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Dang it! (His voice seemed to be barely a whisper) Then, A familiar figure appeared beside him, showing no damage from the Chaos Blast. Shadow face showed utter terror as he looked into the yellow eyes of Psycho Red. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Just.... who are you?! Suddenly, he just grinned. Psycho Gold: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! A swift kick sent Shadow flying up, where he met him and pummeled him back to earth. The dazed black hedgehog crashed into Sonic, who had no time to react. The ground exploded and the rubble buried the two hedgehogs. Psycho Red's chilling laugh filled the air. Psycho Gold: (laughs) Don't tell me this is the planets only line of defense, I could even dream it'd be this easy!! So, he begins to maintain the power of his own Lifeform. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Nonononononono! This is bad. Sunset Shimmer: We have got to save our friends and put an end to this! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): We can't let him get away with this, can we? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph... Even my attacks are useless... I can't believe that scumbag! Amy Rose: What else can we do!? Under the rubble from Shadow's crash landing, images of friends flash across both hedgehogs' unconscious minds. Sonic saw Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy. Rouge and E123 Omega flashed in front of Shadow. Then another image flashed, simultaneously across both minds. Tikal, the ancient echidna princess, stood before the Master Emerald altar, speaking the sacred chant used to empower the Emerald. Tikal the Echidna: The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The user is the one who unifies the Chaos… The two pairs of eyes opened, two pairs of irises flashed as the next level of Chaos was unleashed, from above ground, Knuckles' natural link to the Emeralds screamed in his head, causing him to turn to the altar. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Those Chaos Emeralds… As the Master Emerald flashed like a heartbeat, the seven Chaos Emeralds, one by one, glowed white and doubled in size. Super Emeralds. A blast of bright white energy erupted from the pile of rubble, taking Psycho Red and everyone else by surprise. Hovering within the light were two hedgehogs, both glowing in a series of rapidly changing colours. Two very ticked off hedgehogs. Hyper Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph. You actually thought you could defeat me, by transforming into a monster? Psycho Gold: Hyper…?! Hyper Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Behold, the Ultimate Power! Knuckles and Tails looked on at Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow. The cocky grins appeared on the hyper charged hedgehogs' faces. Hyper Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): There's only one way to go. Ready? Hyper Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Okay! Hyper Sonic and Shadow (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): CHAOS CONTROL! The white light grew in intensity, causing Tails Knuckles, Psycho Red and everyone started to shield their eyes. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What's with that bright light? Psycho Gold: No! When the light died, a new hedgehog drifted down to the ground, Chaos energy rippling around him. His fur was pure white, including the chest patch. His shoes looked like Sonic's, but had Shadow's Chaos jets on the soles. The hedgehog had eight upturned quills on his head, the lower two on either side having Shadow's distinctive red streaks. Psycho Red seemed to be utterly confused. Psycho Gold: Who are you? Are you Sonic or Shadow? With that questioned, The new hedgehog pointed at Psycho Red, a familiar grin on his lips. One word came out. Hyper Shadic: Shadic! Knuckles and Tails looked on in wonder and disbelief, Shadic. Had Sonic and Shadow really merged to form this hyper hedgehog. Goku: Vegeta, we have to back Shadic. We need to fuse as well, it's Potara Time! Vegeta: Hmph, whatever it takes to stop Psycho Red, then I'm in. So, they begin their potara fusion into Vegito as a beam of light started to glow. Vegito: Alright! At last, they begin their fight with Psycho Gold. Psycho Gold: And who might you be? Vegito: Those two doubled up, so we did the same, you know, just to play fair, we're a merged fighter of a combination of Vegeta and Kakarot, Vegito.... and here's something new. Then, he turned into Vegito Blue. Vegito Blue: Vegito Blue!!! (powered up to Super Saiyan Blue) With that said, Psycho Red asked himself the same question, then smiled eerily. Psycho Gold: You can pull whatever trick you like. It will only delay the destruction of this planet. Psycho Red turned around, aiming a negative Chaos energy blast at the planet's surface, but out of nowhere, a flying kick from Shadic collided with Nazo, sending the psycho ranger hurtling through two rock formations, ending up embedded in a cliff face. Hyper Shadic: Too easy! Vegito Blue: (chuckles) Not bad, I can do this too, you know. Pulling himself out, Psycho Red teleported back to the battlefield, much more wary of his new foe. This is impossible, he thought, staring at Shadic and Vegito. Psycho Gold: (thinking to himself) This is impossible... As if answering his silent query, Shadic started charging his Chaos powers, white lightning bouncing off the multi-colored aura. Psycho Red also started charging his golden Chaos powers, black lightning sparking off a purple aura. The two fighters and Psycho Red rushed at each other, moving quicker than Knuckles or Tails could follow. Punches and kicks were expertly blocked by both warriors, the crashing of limbs echoing like thunder across the island. Station Square had come to a stand still as every citizen watched a big screen reporting a disturbance from Angel Island. Finding himself knocked back, Shadic powered up. The full power of the Super Emeralds flowed through his veins and the white hedgehog flew at Nazo, a speed-of-sound fist colliding with the villain's cheek. Nazo was sent flying backwards, followed by Shadic. A swift upwards kick sent him careering into open space. Shadic and Vegito joined him, to find a black energy bolt heading towards him. Hyper Shadic: Chaos Wind! Then, Shadic's own attack neutralized that of Psycho Red, and the two hyper charged hedgehogs continued the fight, he was slammed into an asteroid, breaking through and ending up on another one beyond. Teleporting back to Shadic, he took the hero by surprise, a double axe-handle sending Shadic crashing into the surface of the moon. Recovering quickly, Shadic ducked into a spin dash, Shadic caught Psycho Red in the midriff, carrying his foe back towards earth. Shadic increased his speed before kicking hi. straight back to earth. Despite the searing heat as he passed the atmosphere, Psycho Red managed to right himself, and landed on two feet. Shadic and Vegito quickly reappeared on solid ground, no worse for wear from the inter-stellar battle. Psycho Gold: (panting) Well... You two aren't as easy to kill as I thought... I don't know how you pulled that unification trick with the Potara Earrings and that Chaos Control, But I must admit, it was highly impressive. Hyper Shadic: Heh heh... Shadic rubbed his nose, a cocky smile cemented on his face. Psycho Gold: But tell me, Hyper Shadic... How many Rings do you have left after that little transformation? The reality struck Shadic like a fist to the gut. If he ran out of rings, he's transform back to regular Shadic, or even lose the unification altogether. Psycho Red laughed at the fear in Shadic's eye. Gmerl: Wait.... is that?! Twilight Sparkle: Flurry! As Twilight tried to reach her, Psycho Gold knocked her down. Psycho Gold: Shh. The baby is sleeping. (laughing evilly) Applejack: You... you monster, let Flurry Heart go! Psycho Gold: You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows, she might make a good energy source for me. So, he even brought out the Chaos Emeralds. Psycho Gold: I also admit, that I admire your ability to turn Chaos Emeralds, into Super Emeralds. Something that even I can't do, However, this also works in my favor... Now... I can absorb the new reservoir of negative energy! Numbuh 1: Psycho Red, what are you doing?! Suddenly, Psycho Red cuts Flurry Heart as she joins the assimilated, along with the seven dark orbs emitted from the Super Emeralds, and formed a new aura around him. The new negative power coursed through him. The gold rings on his arms and legs began to glow before turning black. Black electricity darted from his spines, as Perfect Psycho Gold stood before the heroes. Perfect Psycho Gold: Yes! This is power. Now I shall crush my enemies, then I will finally rule all worlds! As Psycho Red laughed, Twilight was horrified on that moment. Twilight Sparkle: Noooo! With that much horror, non of the other rangers and KND would stand a chance. Yoshi: Oh no! Flurry Heart's fused with Psycho Red! Perfect Psycho Gold: That's right! You puny Power Punks are nothing compared to what I've become! (but lowers his scythe) but understand this... Red Ranger, Shadic, everyone, All of you combined, could not match the chaos energy that I now possess, Although you have always been faster that everyone else, Vegito... your power and speed will mean nothing, when I destroy this planet. Soon, a sly smile crept onto Nazo's lips. Perfect Psycho Gold: Now, before everything on earth is obliterated... I will leave you with my final explanation. Looking up to the sky, he began his justification. Perfect Psycho Gold: Being born from negative chaos energy, makes me naturally inclined to as obtaining power as possible... In time, I will have more energy than any star, any universe... Psycho Red looked back at the heroes, the wistful expression replaced with one of disgust. Perfect Psycho Gold: But there is one entity I will never be able to surpass... Knuckles glanced past Nazo, who nodded. Perfect Psycho Gold: That's right, Knuckles... your precious Master Emerald. A source of infinite energy, created by the gods themselves, No matter how much energy I absorb, I will never be able to reach a level of infinity, Therefor, the only solution, is to detonate the planet, Which in turn, will shatter the Master Emerald, into thousands of pieces. Dispersing them throughout the galaxy, along with their power. Making it impossible to be restored. Perfect Psycho Gold clenched his fists, the anger burning in his yellow eyes. Perfect Psycho Gold: I will not be danged to eternal subordination towards that rock! With no time to waste, everyone couldn't stand to see in horror anymore. Hyper Shadic: No way! Perfect Psycho Gold: You are annoyingly stubborn, obviously, you will resist. So let's see how many rings you have left to stop THIS! So, Sonic and the others checked how many rings Shadic have left. As for Dr. Eggman, he discovered what the commotion was all about. Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes): Psycho Red has finally transformed! An enormous horde of panicked Egg Pawns make a hasty retreat to escape the ship. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): So that's Psycho Red's Golden Form?! Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes): It's useless! Psycho Red has combined their data with the power of Chaos and is super strong! We can't defeat him! Aargh... if only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds! They do indeed have their Emeralds, Cream pulls out the yellow Emerald and shows it to Eggman, and her comrades follow suit: Big has the purple one, Rouge has the white one, Omega has the green one, Sonic has the blue one, Espio has the red one, and Charmy has the cyan one. Eggman is stunned at the sight of them. Dr. Eggman (Sonic Heroes): What's this? But how? Even with the Emeralds' power, our chances for victory against Psycho Red are slim. It would take a miracle! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Just leave that to me, Doc... Amy Rose (Sonic Heroes): Sonic, no! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Heroes): I'm going with you, too! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Tails... Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Heroes): You can count me in, too. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Knuckles... Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Okay, Guys, we'll buy them some time. That way you can use your super powers. So, Team Dark, Team Rose and the Chaotix non-verbally affirm that they'll fight in the upcoming battle. Tails and Knuckles stand by Sonic's side, and he turns in a circle to address all his comrades at once. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Okay then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that psycho creep the real super power of TEAM WORK! So, they set out to help their counterparts and their friends. As everyone tired their best to fight Psycho Red, just then, the Sonic Heroes arrives in to lend a hand. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): Hey, Guys, need any help down there? Yoshi: Hey look, it's Sonic and the others from this dimension! Amy Rose: Well, it's about time they came to the rescue. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, everyone, you're help means a lot to us. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Heroes): No problem, now lt's time to kick some butt! Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, Let's do this! Robbie Diaz: This one's for you, Flurry, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! At last, the Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Power's initiated, preparing for battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Just then, Donkey Kong and Krystal arrived as well. Gmerl: What the...?! Donkey Kong: Hey, Guys, long time no see. Yoshi: DK! Krystal: Hello, Everyone, wonderful to see you all again. Mordecai: Boy, are we glad to see you again, Krystal. Rigby: What're you two doing here? Krystal: Some friends of yours brought us here. Suddenly, Palutena appeared to join the fight alongside Pit, Lord Beerus and Whis. Robbie Diaz: Wait, Palutena! Lady Palutena: It is alright, Robbie, we are all in this together. Whis: And do not despair, Twilight Sparkle, we will save your little niece by any means necessary. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Whis. Lord Beerus: Donkey Kong, Krystal, just show them your ranger moves and let's get this over with. Krystal: It'll be our pleasure, Lord Beerus. (to Donkey Kong) Ready? Donkey Kong: You bet, Krystal. So, they raised up their wrists and begin to morph. Donkey Kong and Krystal: Spirit of Brown and Tabuu, Ranger Morph! At last, the Brown and Tabuu Rangers morphing sequence begins. Donkey Kong: Data Squad, Brown Ranger! (posses with brown smoke appearing) Krystal: Data Squad, Tabuu Ranger! (posses with dark blue smoke appearing) Applejack: Hoo Wee, we got us here two new teammates! Pinkie Pie: Woo Hoo! Sora: We still have a battle to finish though, let's go! Rainbow Dash: You two do the honors, we're right behind you! Donkey Kong: Right, Rainbow. Computer: Summoning Brown Earthquake Gauntlets. Whis: Donkey Kong, these are the Brown Earthquake Gauntlets, they're the strongest weapons suitable for you. Donkey Kong: Thanks a ton, Whis. Brown Earthquake Gauntlets! With a few punches, Psycho Gold could feel it's painful already. Krystal: My turn! Computer: Summoning Tabuu Staff. Lady Palutena: Let the Tabuu Staff be your guide to your destiny, Krystal. Krystal: I shall try my best for the sake of the Data Squad, Palutena. Tabuu Staff! With every amount of her attacks, Psycho Gold wasn't quick enough to dodge them. Psycho Gold: (laughing) Come now, please tell me that's really all you got? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Not quite! Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): But this is! They tried to hit him, but he dodged their punches. Psycho Gold: Hmph, I think this calls for a different approach. Suddenly, his wings glowed as he started to float. With a flap of his wings, he shoots off into the skies. Pinkie Pie: He's gonna get away! Emerl: Not for long, Pinkie. Me, my old team, and Robbie will go after him, you guys stay here and keep things under control. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but please be careful, I don't want any harm comes to Flurry Heart. Emerl: You bet, Twilight (to Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong) You guys in? Gmerl: You bet. Yoshi: Me too. Donkey Kong: Count me in, just like the good ol' days. Lady Palutena: Don't lose hope, Twilight, only a greater good power of love will protect her. As Twilight noded for hope, Emerl came to talk with Shadic and Vegito. Emerl: How long can you two hold those forms? Hyper Shadic: About the battle, I might have 24 minutes. Vegito Blue: And as for me, the potara lasts til one hour. Emerl: That should be plenty of time, what do you two say we defeat Psycho Red and save the world. Hyper Shadic: That's fine with me, let's end this. Vegito Blue: Once and for all! As Robbie, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Shadic and Vegito went after Psycho Red, Team Sonic are ready to join them for the next battle and nod in agreement as they place their hands together, the Chaos Emeralds whirl rapidly around their heads and the Sonic Heroes theme plays. Sonic crosses his arms and then, in a blinding flash of golden light, he transforms into Super Sonic, then, Tails is unable to bear the surging Chaos energy, but finds himself encased in a protective shield. He and Knuckles, both inside shields, levitate upwards and join Sonic's side. The team zoom forward to finish Psycho Red once and for all. Meanwhile in the stormy sky, Krystal and everyone else were about ready to attack Psycho Rad from behind. Krystal: This is it, let's hope the others can stall him well enough. Mordecai: Don't you worry about that, Krystal. When it comes to being Power Rangers, nothing can stop them. Sonia the Hedgehog: Mordecai's right, we're all in this together. Back with Robbie, Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Shadic and Vegito, they kept fighting Psycho Red. Perfect Psycho Gold: I've been looking forward to this day. To face you again, Red Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Same here, Psycho Red! Perfect Psycho Gold: And now to destroy the entire multiverse! Emerl: We've got to stop him! Donkey Kong: Go for it, Pal, we're right behind you. Yoshi: We all are. Emerl: Thanks, Guys. Gmerl: No problem, now let's do this thing. With that said, Robbie and his friends begin their fight with Perfect Psycho Gold. Rigby: You can do it, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Perfect Psycho Gold: Take this! As they both draw their swords, their blade crossed as Robbie refuses to back down. Robbie Diaz: Perfect Psycho Gold: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5